


An incomplete Essay by Alex.J

by PepNpaps



Series: A world of wings and feathers. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha x Alpha romance, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birb people, Bird/Human Hybrids, But tagged just in case., Just two dorks in love while one tries to write an essay about dark history, M/M, No warnings happen, brief mention of non-con, they are all apart of discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 03:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepNpaps/pseuds/PepNpaps
Summary: (World building. Thingy)
Series: A world of wings and feathers. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546888
Kudos: 4





	An incomplete Essay by Alex.J

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have 5000 characters to write this in and I don't actually know if it will be enough. I will try though. 
> 
> Okay, so this is set in a universe which I actually have detailed and thought a lot about. I actually intend to one day wrote a novel within this world but for now I just want to focus on world building.
> 
> Instead of being akin to apes they are actually avian in nature. Laying eggs instead of birthing young and baring wings on their backs.
> 
> Within this world humans do not exist. Instead there is a species similar to them yet not at the same time.

Inspired by the myth that wolves have diffrent ranks. They have three subspecies. Alpha, Beta and Omega. 

Though in history there are many stereotypes and myths. There have been cases where one may not conform to the typical. 

Within the 'Studies of the alpha' by H.Micheals (A _beta_ who, within looking into his history, has a rather bias opinion on the ranks as a whole.) an excerpt taken from his readings states. 

_Alpha_

With colorful and iridescent wing. They are more hot headed then their omega counterparts. Prone to arguments. They will become _animalistic. _attacking those of the same rank. _Forcing_ their dominance on those of a _lower _rank then them. 

**Anatomy**.

With colorful, iridescent wings. They were primarily used to attract mat-

[The copied quote ends with a tare. Pinned to the page via a paper clip.]

Now, as an Alpha, I must disagree with some of these claims. I have many companions that are of the same rank as I and I have _never_ attacked them. 

In fact my partner, who you may know as William Smith[2], is an alpha as well. And we have not once forced our way onto anyone. 

I won't disagree, that once this way was common, but within this day and age. We've progressed so much when it comes to the safety of all ranks. 

With programs that teach young alphas to control themselves. And Omegas how to safely deal with their hea-

_ "Eghh," A rather chunky alpha huffs in frustration. Plopping their head onto the pieces of literature which he had laid beside him. _

_Ruffling his wings in irritation before flopping them onto their desk. _

_"How's it going in there??" A voice chirps from the hallway as another alpha wonders in. Whistling at the copious amount of paper scattered around their nest, "aaa, a losing battle I see?" _

_"There have been many casualties, " the round alpha grumbles into his arm, his wings wilting as he continues, "I'll never get this essay done in time!" _

_"Awe, come on Alex," the other alpha hums, dancing around the crumpled paper and open books. All the way over to the distressed Man. Wrapping his arms around his back and nuzzling into Alex, "You'll do fine~ but perhaps, it's time for a break, get some food in that belly of yours~"_

_A sigh escapes Alex, as he tilts his head to gaze at the other man, smiling at him with tired yet fond eyes "Okay Will, but you're paying."_

_"Of course my little dandelion~ " _

**Author's Note:**

> [2] William is one of the founders of the 'knowledge' program. Traveling to third world countries and building houses and schools.


End file.
